fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ram
Ramstick is an oni and is Lucas's girlfriend. Character She is a pink stick girl with a darker shade of pink as her outline and has red eyes. She is identical to her younger sister, Rem, except that her eyes are slanted upward slightly and has a lesser, but still cute, chest build. Ram is seemingly self-centered and does things at her own pace, however in actuality she maintains a distance from people to ascertain them. She believes that Lucas is the greatest and no one else is as precious except for her sister Rem. She is slightly more outgoing in comparison to the generally taciturn Rem, who generally allows Ram to take the lead in their sisterly bond. Story Ram is an oni that lived in a far away Oni Village with her younger twin sister, Rem and their parents. It was attacked by a bunch of jealous witches who did not like the onis. Unfortunately, during the attack, Ram's horn was torn off by one of the witches, but she later killed that same wich with her wind magic. With their parents having gone missing during the attack, Ram and Rem were left by themselves but were eventually taken in by a man named Roswaal, who then took care of the twins while assigning them as his mansion's maids. Years later, he meets Lucas after he arrives in her world through some unknown portal. Powers Wind Magic Ram is able to use wind magic at her every will. She is capable of summoning a strong gust of wind. When using this elemental magic, Ram has control of the wind in a large area around her and can bend it to her will. She can transform the wind she controls and turn it into other variants of its nature, such as hot steam, freezing wind, violent storm and even use it to propel herself forward and launch herself upward. She can also utilize it to have herself fly above. Another is her ability to use it to lessen the force of impact of any incoming attack directed at her or to redirect it. So far among the other extensions of this power Ramstick possesses is her ability to imbue it within a portable amulet that both she and Stick Lucas carry which, if used, can detonate a steaming hot explosive that can give both enough time to escape or counter any enemy they are fighting. The other is the ability to form them into semi-sharp intangible projectiles, however she is still working on perfecting this one. Divine Protection Ram has the Divine Protection of Clairvoyance. It enables her to synchronize with the vision of those who have the same wavelength, allowing her to see off into the distance. Although she is unable to defend herself while using it, it allows her to continuously switch between people, making her actually able to see past one thousand ri. However, the side effect of the Divine Protection causes her veins to become prominent, bleed tears of blood from one eye, and legs to shake uncontrollably. Ramstick only ever resorts to this if in a desperate situation, however, both Lucas and Rem have urged her not to use it under any circumstances out of fear that she may severely wound herself. Oni Blood Ram was formerly considered to be a child prodigy even though she only had one horn, however it was cut off when the Witch Cult attacked her village. Despite not having a horn, she can still go into her Oni Form, though it enacts a heavy toll on her body. Ram has only ever used this power of hers three times before; first when a strange young man from another world had seemingly been the cause of Remstick's coma, the second is when fighting a large group of hooligans that tried to mug her and a motionless Rem and the third and most recent is when she had to had to be the last one left standing against a strong enemy by herself who had knocked out Lucas, Mac and Rem. Her Oni Form is not as powerful as her sister's, but it is also not at the very least causes her to go into a violent rage like Rem's, as Ram still has her form under control despite its side effects and it being a weaker variant of her twin sister's. Friends *Lucas - Her boyfriend. Ram loves Lucas more than she ever did with Roswaal. She is very much impressed with how he is able to catch his knives... through both his hands even though Lucas didn't mean to. *Rem - Her twin sister. Lucas still has trouble finding out which of them is older than the other. *Mac - Even though she knows he is careless to always get himself hurt for his best friend, Ram treats Mac like a friend... sometimes. Trivia *MW probably did not base her off of a girl named Ram from a light novel and anime called "Re: Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu". Definitely not. *She is(n't) MW's girlfriend. *Her birthday is on February 2, the same as Rem. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:MysteriousWikian's characters